Is Aro Gay or European?
by Bubblewrap is my life
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a fight and the others chip in! PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N i had this up with my ipod challenge but no one read that and i want to see if anyone liked it! please review i want to see if i'm any good at humor i would love to do more like this! the link to the real song is posted on my profile! i don't think this will offend anyone but if it does sorry. Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or leally blonde the musical :(

Rosalie and Emmett were having a argument about whether Aro was Gay or European . Emmett thought he was gay. Rosalie thought he was European

Emmett:

There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, that tinted skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubbly chin.  
Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.

Rosalie:  
I'm not about to celebrate.  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.  
This guy's not gay, I say not gay.

The Cullens and Bella:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically radically fey?

Emmett:  
But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.  
Look at his silk translucent socks.

Rosalie:

the eternal paradox.  
Look what we're seeing.

Emmet: What are we seeing

Rosalie  
Is he gay?

Emmett:  
Of course he's gay.

Rosalie:  
Or European?

All:  
ohhhhhh.  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Is he gay or European?

Jasper:  
Well, hey don't look at me.

Alice:  
You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.  
They play peculiar sports.

All:  
In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks.

Emmett:  
Oh please.

All:  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

Edward:  
Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

All:  
Is he gay or European?

Esme:  
There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk.  
Seen it on every guy at work.  
That is a metro hetero jerk.  
That guy's not gay, I say no way.

All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume

Emmett:  
Is automatically-radically

Rosalie:  
Ironically chronically

Bella:  
Certainly pertin'tly

Jasper:  
Genetically medically

All:  
GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMNIT!

Gay or European?

Rosalie  
So stylish and relaxed.

All:  
Is he gay or European?

Edward  
I think his chest is waxed.

Alice:  
But they bring their boys up different there.  
It's culturally diverse.  
It's not a fashion curse.

All:  
If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code.

Bella:  
Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy toed.

All:  
Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

Victoria:  
But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.

All:  
Your Dead Is he gay or European?  
gay or european?  
Gay or Euro-

Emmett:  
Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try.

Rosalie:  
The floor is yours.

Emmett:  
So Mr. Aro...  
This alleged affair with Ms. Swan has been going on for...?

Aro:  
2 years.

Emmett:  
And your first name again is...?

Aro:  
Aro.

Emmett:  
And your boyfriend's name is...?

Aro:  
Marcus.  
I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you say best friend. Marcus is my best friend.

Marcus:  
You bastard!  
You lying bastard!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!  
Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
This man is Gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy band cabaret.

Aro:  
I'm straight!

Marcus:  
You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay!

All:  
And European!

Marcus:  
He's gay!

All:  
And European!

Marcus:  
He's gay!

All:  
And European and Gay!

Aro:  
Fine okay I'm gay!

All:  
Hooray!

Aro and Marcus:  
Fine. Okay. We're gay!

Caius: Finally they admit it. We all have known about it for centuries.

A?N Please review


End file.
